bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Scarly/The Pepper-Smith Family: Baby Number Two: Chapter 1: Arguing Again...
Allyson ♣♠♣ ♣♠♣ Mummy and Daddy argue, a lot! Most other mummies and daddies don't, I've seen them. Auntie Anita and Uncle Norton don't argue, they seem to like each other. But, I'm used to it, they must love each other, like other mummies and daddies. I sat on the sofa watching Blue Clues, it was my favourite show. "Behind you!!" I called to the TV, as I saw the clue behind Kevin. It was a baby bottle, this one was my favourite episode, it was when Mr Salt and Mrs Pepper had baby Paprika. All my friends watch the one with Steve as the host, but when Mummy and Daddy took me on a holiday to England, I saw this one in the hotel. They brought me a DVD of it, so I could watch it back home. Daddy sat down on the sofa next to me, he was holding the newspaper. "Solved it yet?" he asked, glancing over at me. "Yep!" I replied. "That's my girl," he said, proudly. I made myself smile. I had seen this lots of times. "Oi, Asshole, come set the table," Mummy shouted from the kitchen. "Yeah, Asshole! Go set the table!" I said to Daddy, with a playful grin. "Oi!" he yelled at me, angrily. He stood in the door way, and shouted to Mummy. "Do you have to call me Asshole around Ally?" "Yes! It's best she learns now, that her father is a asshole," Mummy shouted back. I jumped on the sofa, singing along to the ending song, waving at Kevin, before the program finished. Daddy walked out of the living room, to talk to Mummy. I climbed off the sofa, and followed him, because I like listening to their arguments. Mummy picked me up, and hugged me. "My precious Ally," she said, before kissing me on each cheek. For breakfast, we had pancakes, with blueberries, and syrup. It was delicious! After breakfast, I walked back into the living room, to watch more Blues Clues. After a while, I heard Mummy shout something, it sounded like "I'm going to kill you, you frickin' loser!" Her and Daddy must be arguing again. Cody ♣♠♣ ♣♠♣ Ally was watching her cartoons, I decided to go upstairs and tidy up, and by that, I meant chill out in the bath, and make Loser do it. As I was relaxing in the bath, I realised I'd put a little weight on. I weren't fat, but there was a little more to my stomach, than there should be. So, I did a pregnancy test. It was positive. "I'm going to kill you, you frickin' loser!" I shouted at the door, knowing the asshole would hear me. "What did I do now?" he shouted back. I walked out the bathroom door, wearing only a towel. I walked into our bedroom, and shoved the pregnancy test right in his face. "Ew! You peed on that!" he yelled, snatching the pregnancy test out of my had. Then he looked at it, he went three shades of pale. "I'm naming the kid!" he then yelled. "Frickin' Asshole! I'm preggo again, you just can't help yourself can you?" I snapped, glaring at him. "Me? You had your part in it to!" he retorted, shoving me. "You did not just shove me..." I said, glaring right at him. We argued for the next hour, and decided to let it go, at least for a day or two. Gary had picked the names, Blake Gary Smith for a boy, Dacey Grace Smith for a girl. Ego trip much? I took Ally to see Mum and Joanne, to tell them the good news. They where at Mum's house. Ally ran through the door, with a big smile on her face. She ran into the living room, and let them compliment her, and tell her how beautiful she is. Hey, anyone would endure it, if they knew they would get $10 out of it. I sat down on the armchair, so I didn't have to sit next to Gary. Thankfully, he sat on the armchair opposite, I could glare at him. Trust Asshole to drop the bombshell, just because he didn't have the balls to tell Mum and Joanne, when I was expecting Ally. "Cody's pregnant again," Gary blurted out, as Mum put a crisp $10 bill into Ally's open hand. The two of them squealed with joy, and then cried. It was exciting, but frickin' hell, I'd popped a kid out before, it was old news. Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts